Replay?
by Puppyfriend
Summary: A girl suddenly finds herself at an awkward situation when she finds Lightning and co in an alleyway. Not very good at summaries...sorry! Kind of Hope x OC Spoilers for Lightning's real name in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: WHAT?

**_My first ever attempt at writing a fanfic. The story might be a little cliched (or maybe extremely cliched) so I would appreciate some ideas on how I should develop this story, add a little of my own interesting plot twists...if I do._**

**_Depending on the comments, I might make more chapters, but I'm not a very fast 'writer' so updates may take a long time, depending on if I have assignments or tests at school or if I'm even bothered._**

**_I know it's very short, but I wanted to know how you think about this story before making anymore._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT WON ANY FFXIII CONTENT OR CHARACTERS. THIS ALL BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX._**

_Claire's POV_

"Miss Heatherly, would you like to repeat to the class what I just said?"

My head snapped up immediately and I looked around the classroom. My teacher, Mrs Kennedy, was boring a hole through my head and some of my classmates were snickering.

"Well, Miss Heatherly?"

"Umm…w-Well, Y-you said…um…"

"Well, obviously you didn't listen. After school detention, Miss Heatherly."

Some more of my classmates giggled as I walked past them to receive my detention slip. Mrs Kennedy quickly scrawled Claire Heatherly on the names section and handed it to me.

"Remember, Miss Heatherly, if you do not go, it is an immediate double."

School and detention went quickly. Hell, the detention wasn't even a proper one! The teacher was absent for most of the time and the other guys were all texting their girlfriends.

When I was finally dismissed from the classroom, I quickly walked down the path and went for the shortcut. I wanted to get home as soon as possible and go on my PS3.

I was halfway through the shortcut when I heard some rustling in an alley nearby. _Just a cat. _I waved it off. I was about to start walking again when I heard some more rustling and some grunts. _It's a person! Oh no, what if they're hurt?_ I quickly walked back to the alley and hid in the corner, just in case it was some kidnapper waiting to pounce. But what I saw there made my heart stop.

"LIGHTNING?"


	2. Chapter 2: Quickly!

Here's chapter 2! This chapter is basically about their meeting, so nothing exciting. You can probably guess what this story is going to be about now, huh?

**_Disclaimer goes here._**

*NEWSFLASH*

"_Welcome to Cocoonews. We have just received reports that 3 of the former L'Cie have gone missing in Bodhu__m,__ One of which is governor Esthiem's son. He has ordered a full scale search__ around Cocoon__. If you happen to see any of the former L'Cie, please contact the government immediately."_

* * *

Lightning opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of worried green eyes. She jumped back immediately and tackled the figure standing before her. She pinned the figure to the brick wall and held her Blazefire Saber up to her throat.

Claire was dazed. When she finally regained her senses she found herself at the mercy of Lightning. Even though her blade was choking her, she managed to squeak out a sentence.

"W-Wait! I'm not an e-enemy!"

Lightning raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "If you're not an enemy, then how do you know about us, hmm?"

"If you let me go I'll show you!" Claire managed to say.

Lightning hesitated.

Claire's POV

"Hey, come on, sis. Give her some slack."

I nearly gagged at my surprise. Behind Lightning, two figures emerged from the alleyway. Lightning sheathed her gunblade, and I dropped to the floor, breathless.

"I'm not your sister."

"Hey, what's your name?" Snow gestured to me.

"Cla-"

I stopped and glanced at Lightning. She seemed relatively calm, so I continued.

"Claire Heatherly."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lightning's eyes widen in surprise for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure and said,

"So? What were you going to show us?"

I stood up and started to walk out of the alleyway. Mentioning for Lightning, Snow and Hope to follow, I quickly rushed back into my house. I unlocked the door and waved my hand to tell them to come. Snow and Hope ran over quickly, but Lightning lingered behind, doubtful.

"Come on! Before anybody else sees you!"

"Why would that be a problem?" Hope asked.

"Because if anyone sees even a glimpse of you guys, you will be chased by a group of fans who will refuse to let you go." I answered. Lightning looked puzzled, but went inside the house anyway.

I ran over to my PS3, flicked it on, and inserted the Final Fantasy XIII disk.

"Sit on the sofa over there." I pointed to the 3 seater sofa at the back of the living room.

I sat down on the sofa closest to Hope and watched as the Square Enix Logo appeared on the TV screen.

_Here I go…_


	3. Author's Notice

_**Hey! I hope you're not disappointed that this isn't an actual chapter. Chapter 3 might take longer because I'm finding it hard to word some things and I'm stuck on writing about the first boss fight. I'll work on it whenever I can but don't expect chapter 3 too soon. SORRYY!**_

_**Thanks to all the reviewers who gave me advice! It helps A LOT. SERIOUSLY. XDXD**_

_**Well, off to type up some more chapter 3 =)**_

**_Maybe if you guys have the time, send me some ideas of how to story should develop!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Oh really?

_**Haha..I managed to avoid writing about the boss battle...XD itll be there next chapter, I guess.**_

**_Enjoy! You might find some of the wording a bit strange though._**

I paused when the title screen came up.

_New game? Load game?...New game._

I adjusted the settings and paused as the opening scene started playing. I turned to Lightning and examined her. _I don't think there's anyone in the world who would look exactly like Lightning, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask._

"So…are you reeeaaaly Lightning?"

Lightning looked confused at my question. But before she could answer, Snow stood up.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, there's this thing in our world called cosplayers and…well, If you guys are the real people, then I need PROOF" I emphasized on the word.

I didn't know what happened next. There was a sudden 'bang' and I found myself lying underneath Snow with a hole in the wall just above my head.

"Proof enough for you?" Lightning asked, with her gunblade still pointed at me.

"Y-yes…" I answered, still puzzled at what just happened.

Snow stood up and brushed himself. "Geez Sis, you can't just fire your gun at anyone whenever you like, you know."

"I'm not your sister." Lightning sheathed her gunblade and sat back down on the sofa.

"Umm, let's just continue with what we were doing before, shall we?" I said, sitting back down and unpausing the game.

We all watched in silence as the opening scene played and Vanille's voice rang out from the speakers. I snuck a glance to my left and saw that all three of them were staring intently at the screen, none of them blinking.

**General POV**

Lightning watched as 'she' appeared on the TV screen along with Sazh. _Guess I know what's going to happen next… _"Tch", she muttered.

Hope watched Lightning killed off all the soldiers on the train. _Whoa…I wish I could do that._

Snow had his mouth gaping open. _So THAT's how she got here. Maybe I can find out how she got her eidolon as well._

Claire fidgeted nervously in her seat. She put down the controller as the first boss fight began and looked towards the three of them.

"Um, do any of you need something to drink? Water?"

"Uhh, yeah. Sure." Snow replied quickly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Claire stood up to make her way over to the kitchen. But as she did, something fell out of her pocket. She quickly picked it up and pretended nothing had happened, but Lightning noticed it and asked,

"What's that in your hand?"

Claire felt her cheeks grow red. _I can't let Lightning see this! I might die!_

Lightning was now making her way over to Claire. Before she could resist, she pulled the 'thing' out of her hands. Once she saw what it was, she froze. _How- Where-?_

Snow had also made his way over to the two of them, and peered over Lightning's shoulder to see what it was. Only Hope remained seated, fiddling with his hands, not sure about what was happening.

Finally Lightning spoke. "How did you get this?"

**Claire's POV**

I didn't know what to say.

"Uh, Well, Um-"

"Answer me!" Lightning snapped. I could see the rage and confusion in her eyes. I saw her clench her fist. _Oh crap._ _I am seriously going to die now. Goodbye, world._

Luckily for me, Snow stepped in before Lightning could come and beat me up. "Sis, calm down. We should listen to her explanation."

Lightning hesitated, pondering whether she should just push Snow out of the way. After a long 30 seconds, she relaxed and turned to me.

"Tell. Me. How. You. Got. That. Necklace."

I looked down at the necklace. It was a replica of Lightning's pendant in the game, and my mom had gotten it from EBay for my birthday.

Before I could say anything, though, I heard a car drive up the driveway. _CRAP. MOM! _I quickly grabbed Hope, who had somehow wandered up to me, and started to push him upstairs.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

I didn't answer right away, but instead called Lightning and Snow over.

"We have to look like we're studying for school!" _Though I doubt that would work. Snow is too huge to be a High School student. Maybe I can disguise him as a Uni teacher?_

I managed to get them all to my room and I quickly opened up a few books and scattered them around the room.

"Stay here. And sit down somewhere."

With that, I rushed downstairs just as my mom opened the door.

"Hi, Mom."

"Oh! Hey Claire! Did you bring your friends over? I thought I heard some noises from upstairs."

I gulped. _How am I going to explain this?_


	5. Ack

**Hohoho. It's been over a month! wow. THis chapter is longer than the others, I don't know why though, I just couln't find a good ending point until there, I guess. I did write a short story betwwen Lightning and Snow, so if you want to, check it out and GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer here. Thank you, Square Enix, for creating possibly THE best game in existence so far. Thank You.**

* * *

"Ummm…Ummm…" I struggled to think of a plausible explanation.

"Claire?"

"Well umm…We have this project at school and we're working together and we suggested to go to my house and-and we just finished up so . " I stuttered out.

"Ohh, why didn't you say so Claire? Are they staying over?" My mom asked.

'Yeah! We having a week sleepover!" I blurted out.

"A WEEK?"

_Think, Claire. THINK!_

"It part of the school's activities to help us get along with our friends." I quickly replied. _Heyy…that isn't a too bad explanation either! Go girl!_

"Okay then…Where will they be sleeping?"

"My room and guest room…probably?"

"Alright, Claire. They can sleep over for the week. But next time something like this comes up, tell me first, okay?"

"Yes mom." I said. Thank god my mom wasn't very strict and didn't really give me any rules.

"What's their names?"

"Lightning, Snow and Hope." I replied immediately, but then realised my mistake and froze.

"Aren't those the names of those Final Fantasy characters in your video game?"

_Stupid, Stupid, Claire! Gosh! What's wrong with you!_

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "We're making nicknames!"

"Is that so?" My mom smiled and ruffled my long hair. "Lightning, Snow and Hope it is then."

'And mom, can we play on the PS3? I promised I would show them the game."

"Sure thing." I watched her walk into the kitchen and unpack her groceries, then I quickly rushed up the stairs into my room.

"Guys, we can-" I stopped.

Lightning was staring wide eyed at my computer screen, her face becoming more deadly by the second. I casually walked over to my computer to see what she was looking at so intently, and attempt to calm her down. But my plans all crumbled when I saw what she was looking at.

Fanfiction.

_OH CRAPPPPPP! I forgot to close the browser! Crap! Crap! CRAP!_

I snuck a look at the story title and mentally slapped myself. _It's that M rated story between Lightning and Snow! I'm dead!_

As I was saying my last farewells to the world, Lightning spoke. It was one clear, short word, but I instantly knew what was coming.

"Snow."

Before I could even blink, Snow was on the ground with Lightning's gunblade pressed against his throat.

"Snow! Why-" She paused," was I reading sex stories between us? Explain. Now." Lightning snarled.

The whole room fell silent. I couldn't even describe the look on Hope's face! I seriously wanted to laugh my head off this moment but I knew the moment I did that, my head would LITERALLY come off.

'SNOW!" Lightning roared. "NOW!"

With all the courage I had, I walked over to Lightning and tried to pull her back. She shot me a seriously horrifying death glare.

_Gulp._

I was seriously surprised that my mom had not yet come upstairs to check on us. With all that ruckus happening here, she certainly would have heard it. Or is my room really THAT soundproof? I noticed Hope staring at the fighting duo still with a shocked/surprised/dumbfounded face on him. I had the sudden urge to crack up laughing, but I held it in.

"Hope? Little help here please." I shouted over to him. He snapped out of his trance and we each held on to one of Lightning's shoulders and attempted to pull her away. Fortunately, Hope had grown some muscles so we were successful, but it still took us all our effort to keep Lightning off Snow. Snow had thankfully used his common sense and rolled out of the way the moment we managed to get Lightning off, and now tried, I repeat, TRIED, to calm Lightning down.

"Sis-"

Unfortunately for him, Our grip on Lightning failed at that moment, and Lightning squirmed out of our failed 'grip' and proceeded to punch Snow in the face. Now, I was really worried for Snow's life, so, even knowing I would die after this, went over to Lightning, who was getting ready to punch Snow AGAIN, and slapped her. Not in the face, just her arm, but still.

Everything fell silent.

"Lightning," I began, "it's fanfiction. FAN-fiction. IT's a site where fans of things- in this case the game I told you guys about- write random stories about random things. This author just happened to be a perverted fellow somewhere in the world who wanted to write about you two having sex, okay? Snow didn't write that." I managed to keep my voice steady even though I was shaking badly inside.

I could clearly see Lightning loosen up and she released Snow. I could see a bruises forming on his right eye. _Great, now I'm gonna have to explain that as well. Oh, and the hole in the wall. _

"So you're telling me, that some kid in the world likes writing about me and Snow having Sex?"

"Basically, Yes." I answered bluntly. I desperately needed to change the topic. "Soo um, do you want to go back down? My mom said we could keep playing." _Nuttycrackers, what a fail way to change a topic. _I mentally mega-facepalmed myself.

An agonizing 5 minutes (or 3, I dunno) passed before Lightning finally spoke.

"Lets."

* * *

**AHHHH! Finished! I'm not very happy with this chapter altogether, I might edit it a bit later. **

**Next chap: We're getting back to the game! Woot!**

**WHile you wait for another chap, or another chap for Nuisances (seriously, if you haven't read it, DO IT NOW.), click that button below and post a review. I can't be THAT hard to click a button and type a few sentences about his story. Can't be THAT hard. Well, unless you have no fingers. Or hands.**


	6. New Discoveries and The Hanging Edge

**Hey peoples! I'm back!**

**This chap is a bit longer than the others! Let's see...Excluding my Author's note it has.. 1517 words! Yay!**

**We finally start the storyline! (After like what, 5 chapters?)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to FFXIII. I wish I did *sob* I DO, however, own Claire Heatherley. Though it might only be her last name. I named her Claire on purpose. Duh. And I own her mom as well. Her nameless mom O.o

* * *

**

***Note: When the writing is in BOLD, It is the game's events/quotes. (BTW this is NOT part of my Author's note, so this is included in the little word count above)**

We arrived at the living room to see my mom staring at the hole Lightning made earlier with a shocked expression.

_I knew I should've thought an explanation for that before! Arg!_

"Claire? What is this?" My mom asked.

I decided to play dumb. "What is what, Mom?" In my head, my mind was working out the most possible explanation for the hole aside from a gunshot. Well, obviously. I couldn't just say "Lightning tried to kill me with her Blazefire Saber", could I?

"That-that HOLE!" I cringed a little. I knew my mom was over-sensitive about our house.

"Oh…that?" I asked, desperately trying to buy more time for my brain.

"Yes, THAT." I had run out of time. I needed an explanation. Now.

"Well, When I um…came back from school, I umm…tripped and err…accidentally broke the wall. That wall has always been a bit weak, you know? And when I hit my hand on the wall, that part just broke away." I said. Lightning, Snow and Hope were still standing behind me, and they had not moved even a tiny bit, for fear of disrupting this little 'conversation'. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Snow trying to hold back his snickers. I decided to ignore him completely and focus on the matter at hand, though I made a mental note to think up ANOTHER explanation for his eye later.

_Come on, mom. Acceppptt itttt. Acceeeppptt ittt._

"That wall IS a bit weak, huh? I'll fix it up this weekend." Mom finally said.

_YESSS! Claire, I dub thee explanation master! _

While I had been self complementing myself, My mom had noticed Hope standing behind me.

"So these are your friends? I take that this is Hope?"

"Uhh…yeah."

"And this is Lightning and Sno- Oh my, what happened to you?" My mom walked over to Snow and examined his now clearly visible black eye.

I had already come up with my explanation by this time, so I immediately replied, "Yeah, Snow tripped in my room and hit his eye against my bedpost."

My mom looked suspicious. I mean, what? This is the only prepared explanation I have and it's the only one she's suspicious of? This is bang on WTFness!

"Trust me, mom. I've hit my eye on the bedpost before. It feels like someone punched you in the face. Hard." I chuckled inwardly at my little joke, and I THINK I even saw Lightning smile a little at that, but I could see Snow was not amused.

"Would you like me to get an ice pack for you?" My mom asked Snow.

I saw Snow put on a What-the-hell-is-an-ice-pack face, and saw his mouth open, (I assumed it's to ask 'What the hell is an ice pack') so I decided to intervene before he embarrassed himself.

"Don't worry, mom. I already gave him one."

My mom smiled at me. "Good girl, Claire. I'm going out to dinner with the office, so I'll trust you to make dinner for yourself and your friends, okay?"

"Okay. Seeya, mom." I said as she left.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed. We all sat down at the couch and I turned the TV back on. I had not closed the game, so it was just on pause, so I un-paused it and (finally) started the first boss fight.

I skipped all the tutorials, as I had already gone through them before. I finished the first two fights quickly and proceeded to hammer my way through the soldiers on the bridge (or rather, just run past them) _No CP, no point fighting yet,_ I thought. _You only get crystarium in Lake Bresha anyway._

Xxxx

Snow was amazed by how graceful Lightning was. He had never really paid attention since he was always occupied with something during battle be it punching, magic or guarding, that he never noticed Lightning's movements when they were fighting. He also found himself swaying along with the music. _It's so…catchy! Dammit! Why couldn't we have this music playing over our heads when WE were fighting battles? _

He looked at Lightning, who was watching the screen intently, but was showing no changes in her expression as she watched herself kill off numerous soldiers and couple of Pantherons. _What's with that HP system? That slash should've killed him there and that!_ _And why am I just standing there LETTING myself be hit?_ She watched Claire fight a few more battles until she arrived on a scene she recognized well. She thought beck to the time when she was just a soldier. Nothing else. She had been uncaring, cruel, merciless. She had changed so much since then.

**BOOM!**

Snow head snapped back towards the TV screen as the bridge collapsed. He was shocked when Sazh suddenly grabbed on to Lightning, holding her down when she tried to use her AMP. _Hey, Nobody can do that to Light without getting beaten u- oh, there it is. Ouch._

***Snap**Snap* "Tch."**

Snow couldn't help but chuckle at that. _Typical. _He watched as Sazh painfully got himself up and pointed at an airship bridge (A/N: what do you call those?) and suggested they take that instead and Lightning stalking off with a clearly pissed off expression as Sazh stumbled alongside her.

After a few more battles, they arrived onto the bridge. There, Claire knew there was going to be a boss battle, but since the first chapter's boss battles are surprisingly easy, she walked straight into the next cutscene and arrived at the boss battle with the PSICOM Marauder and his two lackeys. Once again, she skipped the tutorial and went straight to work. She killed his two lackeys fairly quickly and staggered the Maurauder before disposing of him. Once the battle ended, another cutscene played.

"**So, what's your angle?"**

A pause.

"**What, is it classified military info?"**

Lightning chuckled a little at that. It wasn't surprising for Sazh to assume that, as she was a soldier after all. She mouthed her answer at the same time 'she' said:

"**The Pulse Fal'Cie."**

Snow hadn't expected Lightning to be so blunt about it. In fact, he didn't expect Lightning to answer at all! He wasn't surprised at how shocked Sazh looked. After all, the Pulse Fal'Cie is dangerous. It was what got them into that mess in the first place.

"**Still happy you tagged along?"**

Snow watched Lightning activate the machine before walking off in the opposite direction. Lightning, though, was surprised when she heard the next line.

"**Didn't have a choice."**

_Didn't have a choice, huh? I guess we weren't so different after all, Sazh. _Lightning sighed softly. _We both…didn't have a choice._

Another cutscene started. Snow's eyes widened when he recognized the radio message. _It's…it's the radio message that was playing when-If that's the case…then…_

**THUMP!**

A huge boot landed onto the radio, squashing it into a million pieces. It was a boot Snow recognized well. It was his, after all. He couldn't help but feel exicted. _Let's see…Do I look sexy?_

"**These people need heroes!"**

Lightning slapped her forehead. Why was Snow always using that word? Did he have a hero obsession or something? She couldn't even count how many times Snow had said the word 'hero' on their journey. Snow, meanwhile, was enjoying his entrance. _Oh yeah! That's it! Hey, I don't look too bad either! Nice! _He was watching himself fighting battles and literally owning everything, when Hope suddenly asked,

"Woah! You had hand grenades?"

Snow turned to Hope at the question. Hand grenades? Noticing Snow's puzzled expression, he nodded towards the TV screen. Snow turned back to the screen just in time to see himself throw a hand grenade at the soldiers. He thought back to the time in Hanging Edge, searching, searching…

_OHHHHH!_

"Yeah, Hope. I had a heap of them, but I used them all up in Hanging Edge and the Pulse Fal'Cie." He replied.

"Oh. Okay." Just as Hope turned back to the TV screen, a big shout from Snow could be heard.

"**Ya See That?"**

Everybody, except Claire, turned towards Snow.

"It-It wasn't me! It was me!" He stuttered. _Wait, that doesn't make sense. _"I mean the other me."

As if to emphasize his point, another cry came from 'Snow'.

"**Ya See That?"**

"See?" He pointed towards the screen. _But why am I repeating it over and over again? _He thought. _That's just…weird._

As Claire dispatched of the last soldier, the never ending battle cry from Snow was heard again.

"**Ya See That?"**

"Okay…" Snow said, "Let's just…keep going, alright?"

Xxxx

After a few more minutes of battling soldiers and screamings of "Ya See That?" from 'Snow', they finally arrived onto the next cutscene. Snow breathed a small sigh of relief. The constant shouting was getting a tad bit uncomfortable. His moment of relief was shattered, though, when he recognized exactly WHICH scene it was.

"Nora…" He whispered.

* * *

**So? Did you enjoy it?**

**I actually wanted to do the whole Hanging Edge for this chapter, thus making it EXTREMELY long, but I think that was a suitable ending point.**

**I skipped some minor scenes , like the "preemptive strike!" one and the "Charge in, guns blazing" one. I'm sorry! I really tried to put it in, but I was just like: IT DOESN'T FIT! DSHFALIUGHREWIUG HELIFWU!...Yeah.**

**Review please! It's one of the things (if not the only thing) that keeps me going!**

**Next chapter:**

_**Well, I think you can guess. It's pretty obvious, no?**_

**Thanks!**

**Puppyfriend**


	7. Memories and Promises

**I'm back again! It I got too bored and decided to complete another chap for you guys to read. Be glad! XD**

**First, though, I apologize for the change in perspective. The game parts are in 3rd, and the others are in 1st. I mean, writing about Claire's thoughts of the game isn't very exicting now, is it?**

**Most of my notes will be at the end of the chap. So, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Memories and Promises

Hope sat unblinking on the sofa, thousands of emotions coursing through him. He knew this wasn't real, just a game, but he couldn't help but hope. He felt his eyes water up as memories came flooding over him. _Mom… _

"**Let us Help!"**

If Snow could rewind time, he would definitely have refused the request. But he couldn't. So he could only watch as he accepted and volunteers (doomed ones at that) stood up and each picked up a gun from the ground. He felt a pang of guilt when Nora stood up and picked up one of the guns still on the ground. Why hadn't he stopped her? Because of his actions, a boy's life had been turned around. He looked at Hope, whose eyes were watering but refused to spill the tears that were threatening to come out. _Holding back your emotions, kid? You spent too much time with Lightning._

"Just let it out, kid. You'll feel a LOT better."

_I can't! I have to be strong! _Hope's body was screaming at him to just cry, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to look weak in front of everybody. But his body betrayed him, and the tears finally spilled out of him. He jumped slightly when a warm hand placed itself on his back, patting his smoothly. Thinking it was Lightning, Hope dropped his head in a futile attempt to hide the tears.

"Geez, Hope. You spent too much time with Lightning."

Hope's head snapped up to find Claire sitting beside him, with her hand on his back, comforting him. He was even more surprised when she pulled him into a tight hug. He didn't know why, but he felt better right away. It reminded of when Lightning had hugged him back in Palumpolum.

Claire was relieved to find that Hope had finally let out all his tears, and he was now sobbing silently into her shoulder. Hope was taller than her, but she was sitting on the side, so she was sitting at a slightly higher position than him. Still softly patting his back, she asked, "Do you want to leave? You don't have to watch this part if you don't want to."

Hope shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Claire unpaused the scene, stealing a glance at Hope's face as she did so. His cheeks and eyes were red from crying, but other than that it seemed that he was fine. She hoped so. If this part was bad enough, She didn't know how Hope would cope with the next bit.

"**You sure?"**

"**Don't worry. Moms are tough."**

This brought Snow back to reality. He had been so deep in thought he had not noticed the exchange that happened between Claire and Hope. He sighed softly and focused back on what was happening on the screen.

Meanwhile, Lightning had been watching everything silently. She wanted to go comfort Hope, but she knew she was never good at those things, so she left it to Claire, who was doing a great job. She rolled her eyes at the exchange between Snow and Vanille. _Do you always have to be THIS cheesy, Snow? _What she did not expect, though, was Vanille's response (or thought) to the exchange.

"_**First impression of Snow? All talk."**_

She fought the urge to laugh out loud at this statement. This, she wholeheartedly agreed to.

"See, Snow? Even Vanille thinks so." She said to Snow, who was looking mildly offended at Vanille's comment.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

She chuckled. "How is it 'not fair'? That's just how you naturally seem to be."

Snow's expression slipped into a pout. _Great, now even Light is picking on me. _Heturned away from Lightning to find…Hope laughing?

"Snow," Hope said between laughs, "I. Absolutely. Agree."

Desperate, Snow turned to the last person in the room. "Claireee…"

Claire shot an apologetic look at Snow. "Sorry, Snow. You're on your own."

"Fine!" Snow crossed his arms and slumped into the couch in an attempt to look angry. Inside, though, he was glad Hope was now back to his normal self. He hoped it would stay that way.

When Hope had finished laughing his ass of (Not literally, of course) at Snow, He looked back up to the screen. He was prepared. He watched as Snow charged to a rocket launcher lying on the ground to try and destroy the airship but ultimately missing it. He then closed his eyes, waiting for his death, but a blast from behind destroyed the cannon. Hope wondered who it was for a moment, and he was given the answer the camera turned around to his mom, who was holding the rocket launcher in one hand, the other offering to help Snow up.

"**I told you, didn't I? Moms are tough."**

Hope could only watch as another airship from behind fired a blast at that moment, which hit Nora in the back and caused the bridge to collapse, the people sliding off the destroyed bridge to their death. He forced himself to remain calm, using some of the techniques Lightning had taught him.

Snow felt another pang of guilt, this time a much larger one. Nora had saved his life! And yet, he was about to let her die. Another blast from the airship sent 'him' and Nora sliding off the bridge, and he watched as he was left hanging off the edge with Nora slipping out of his grasp every second.

"**Get him home…please…"**

Hope felt another surge of tears well up at his eyes. _Mom…you were always thinking about me, even when you were dying…_

"**Hold on!"**

He felt guilty for blaming all this on Snow. It wasn't like he WANTED her to die. He was trying to save her too. Hope watched his mom's hand slip from Snow's grasp and fall to the depths of Hanging Edge, never to be found again. Claire was patting Hope's back again, whispering comforting words to him. He looked up and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Claire, I'm fine."

"But-"

"I'm fine."

Claire dropped her hand from Hope's back upon his confirmation and slowly turned her head back to the screen.

**SLAP!**

Hope winced slightly. He had been so out of it then he needed a slap from Vanille just to wake him up from his trance. He was glad Vanille had done that though. He didn't want to keep staring at the place where his mother had died.

The scene switched back to Lightning and Sazh.

"**This is an all out massacre. These people won't even live long enough to die on Pulse."**

"**That was the idea. These people conjured up the Purge to eliminate a threat. I mean, why carry the danger all the way to Pulse? Why not just stamp it out here? Execution masquerading as exile. That's all the Purge ever was."**

Snow couldn't keep the shocked look from his face. This was the intention all along? The military had never intended for them to go to Pulse. A whole town was brought here…just to be killed?

"**Relocation to Pulse. How does the government get away from with pulling crap like that?"**

Snow nodded silently to himself. _How, indeed._

"**And you…you knew this all along?"**

"**The Purge was PSICOM. Not the Guardian Corp."**

"**Soldiers are soldiers, aren't they? Pulse Fal'Cie, and their L'Cie, are enemies of the state. Tell a soldier to kill an enemy, and you think it's really gonna matter what uniform he's wearing?"**

_Harsh words there, Sazh._

"**How about you? Orders say shoot, you pull the trigger?"**

Snow looked towards Lightning when she didn't answer. She didn't look like she was paying attention to what was happening, instead she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Lightning?"

Lightning snapped out of her thoughts from Snow's question. She had been thinking about Sazh's question. _Back then…probably. But now…_

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you answer?"

She sighed. Even if Snow seemed like a complete dumbass all the time, he was actually pretty sharp.

"I…"

A crash interrupted her response. A Myrmidon had landed on the bridge. She watched Claire fight it off with ease and once it died, another cutscene began. This one, though, was different. Everything was much more detailed compared to the ones before.

"**Your removal is the will of the people of Cocoon. Should you attempt to flee, the sanctum will employ every resource necessary the bring you to justice. This land is no longer your home."**

_Removal my ass. You mean death._

The screen then changed to Snow getting up from the debris of the collapsed bridge.

"**Serah…"**

Lightning couldn't suppress an eye roll. _Sure, the first thing he says after he gets up is Serah. It's not really a bad thing, but I wish he'd stop repeating it all the time!_

The screen switched again, this time to Lightning and Sazh.

"**Just what you were looking for."**

"**Yeah, right in there."**

"**The Pulse Fal'Cie, huh?**

Before anyone could make any comment about it, the screen switched again to Hope and Vanille. Hope watched himself take off his Purge robe, followed by Vanille, who then proceeded to hug him.

"**It's too much, isn't it? Face it later."**

"**Ciao!"**

He smiled to himself. It had been so unexpected. One minute she was hugging and comforting him, the next minute she just ran off. And what does 'Ciao' mean anyway? Is it some ancient Pulse language? He wasn't expecting the next line, though.

"**You said it made you happy when I smiled, didn't you? But really, I was afraid. I was always afraid."**

Hope couldn't contain the shock on his face. Unfortunately, Snow noticed, and attacked him right away.

"Hooope, did I just hear what I think I just heard?"

He blushed furiously at his comment. "N-No! That isn't how it sounds like!"

"Oh really?"

"It was a joke! Kind of…" He mumbled the last part, but Snow caught it.

"Ah, so you DID mean it!"

"No- I- ARG!" Hope help up his hands in defeat. "Whatever."

"So you admit you like Vanille?"

"NO!"

"You do! Hope likes Vanille, Hope likes Vanille~" Snow started dancing around the room, singing horribly off tune. Just as Hope was about to die from embarrassment, another voice saved him.

"Stop that, Snow. You look like a complete douche bag." Lightning said.

_Thank you, Lightning! I worship you forever!_

Snow was not very willing to give in, though. "Sis, do it wit-"

He was met with a kick in the gut. "I'm not your sister, Snow. And don't you dare finish that sentence."

Snow finally gave in, and sat back down on the sofa, but not before muttering, "Not YET."

WHACK!

"Say another WORD, and I won't hold back."

Claire nearly lost her balance on her seat. _Fudge! Lightning HOLDS BACK when she punches Snow? I'm scared to find out what happens if she uses her full force._

Lightning turned back towards the screen without another word, leaving Snow to rub his aching jaw.

The previous cutscene had finished, so now it was on Snow, who had just arrived back on the bridge, which was littered with dead bodies.

"**Get him home…Get who home?"**

"Snow?" Hope asked.

"Yeshh?" Snow's cheek had swelled up from the punch, so his words were unclear and slurred.

"You…You're so oblivious!"

"Whatch?"

"I can't believe you didn't realize it was ME!"

"Hey! Noch My Fauch!" (Just in case- Not My Fault!)

"Snow?"

"WHATCH?"

"You sound ridiculous."

"Yooou! Yeeeuuu nnnouuu haaaauu maacchhh ddiiss hharts?" Snow uttered a jumble of words which no one could understand.

"Yes, Whatever, Snow."

"Yoo-!" Snow was cut off, fortunately.

"**She's waiting there, isn't she? Your lovely bride-to-be. Isn't it about time you picked her up?"**

For some reason she couldn't understand, Lightning felt incredibly pissed off. True, Serah WAS Snow's 'bride-to-be', but she still didn't like the title.

Claire fought her way through the bridge, arriving at the hovercrafts Snow and Gadot had decided to take. They arrived quickly, and Snow asked if the kids were alright, which surprised Hope. Snow didn't really seem the type who cared much about kids.

"**Since when did you look out for kids?"**

Apparently, Gadot thinks so too.

"**Favour for a friend."**

Hope knew he was referring to his mother. Snow always stuck to promises, even if they were impossible. But somehow, somehow, he would always find a way to go through with them. Hope admired Snow on that.

"**I want to tell him, it's just that-"**

Just that what? He was too scared?

"**It could make us L'Cie."**

Huh. And it did. But he was, in a way, glad he was made a L'Cie. He had become stronger.

"Hope? I don't think you should ever drive anything. Ever."

"Huh?"

Snow was snickering as he pointed to the screen. The hovercraft he was driving was flying everywhere and he felt his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment.

"Shut up!"

"I bet Claire could drive better! And she's younger than you!"

"I said, Shut up! See? It's steady now!" He pointed to the screen as the chapter ended.

"**The Pulse Fal'Cie. It head out future, and our fate."**

Xxxx

I put down the controller when I finished saving. I didn't want to start the 2nd chapter yet. I needed some rest. And some food would be nice. Wait. Speaking of food…

_CRAP! It's already 6pm? I need to go buy stuff to cook dinner!_

I quickly stood up and went to pick up the money my mom had left me to buy groceries for dinner. _Let's see…what should I make today? _I always enjoyed cooking. My mom and I would take turns cooking dinner every day.

Lightning had noticed me getting ready, so she left Hope and Snow to argue about his driving and other things and came over to me.

"Where're you going?"

"Oh. I need to buy groceries for dinner." I paused. "Do you wanna come?"

Lightning thought about it for a minute. "Sure. I don't want to be around them two when they argue. It destroys brain cells."

_Huh? _I didn't actually think Lightning would say yes.

"Okay." I was walking out the door, and Lightning was about to follow me out when I remembered something. _She's LIGHTNING. THE LIGHTNING. I'm pretty sure people would recognize her._

"Umm…You need to change your clothes first. People are going to recognize you if you keep these clothes on." Not like they won't if she didn't, but there was a lesser chance. Though Strawberry Blonde hair isn't exactly common. "I'll get some casual clothes for you."

I raced upstairs and dug out some of my bigger, newer clothes that my mom had bought for me for when I was older. _These should fit. _I took a tanktop-like t-shirt and a short skirt from the pile I had dug up. I figured she would prefer clothes that were close to the style she usually wore.

I took the set of clothes outside and handed them to Lightning. "Are these alright? Go change in my room."

She eyed them suspiciously before taking them and heading towards my room. "Yeah. These are fine."

Lightning came out rather quickly, holding her Blazefire Saber. After looking around for a few seconds, she finally asked, "Where can I put this? I can't find anywhere to attach it!"

I laughed lightly. Of course Lightning would want to keep it with her! "Sorry, Lightning, but if you bring that, then it's going to take away the purpose of changing your clothes. Your Blazefire Saber has to stay here."

She hesitated before finally setting it down onto my bed. She eyed it one last time before leaving my room and following me back downstairs. Lightning wore her own boots. Hopefully not many people would notice.

We took the shortcut (the alleyway) to the store. I was feeling very awkward as we walked down the shortcut, so I decided to say something, anything, to break the silence.

"Umm…Lightning?"

She smiled slightly before turning towards me. "Call me Light."

xxxx

Serah was extremely worried. Lightning, Snow and Hope had been gone for at least 6 hours now. Soldiers were everywhere, looking for clues as to where they could've gone.

Serah was wandering around the beach, frantically thinking about the possible places they could've disappeared to. She was so deep in her thoughts she had not noticed that she had walked into a small pathway that was mostly hidden by the bushes. Curious, she walked in a little deeper until she saw a small glowing light coming from somewhere around the corner. Hoping there might be some clues, she headed towards the light to find herself in front of a portal like thing that was lying in the middle of the pathway. Becoming too curious for her own good, Serah slowly walked over to the portal, careful not to fall in it, and tripped over a rock – falling smack bang INTO the portal.

And everything disappeared.

* * *

**Yaay! This chap is over 3000 words long! I'm so proud of myself. I only started writing this at 3pm this afternoon, now it's like, 11. Wow. I can't believe I would dedicate a whole day to write fanfiction. And I was thinking about playing FFXIII too!**

**Speaking of FFXIII, I need to play it AGAIN to be able to continue with the storyline (of the game) because, well, I can't really remember the exact lines and order of cutscenes of the whole game, so I have to write it down while I play. I already did the Hanging Edge though, since I had time. But with school (which means I'm only allowed to play on weekends) and things in my life, I'll probably go back to monthly updates. Sorry! Though...if I get a whole bunch of reviews, I jussttt miighhhttt update sooner...**

**I might've changed the mood around too much, but if I didn't, this chapter would be waaaay too serious. And there was a hint of HopexClaire there, just so you know. I feel bad for skipping some important lines which I reaally wanted to include, but I was like Screw it! I want to upload this before I go to sleep! So um...yeah.**

**Oh, and the non understandable part of Snow's talking is MEANT to be non understandable. But you could guess what he was saying.**

**And, Yes. Serah is clumsy.**

**Next Chap:**

**Claire and Light go grocery shopping and find something interesting!**

**Press the button. Pretty Please? Or Light will kick your ass.**

**Light: *Cracks her knuckles***

**Puppy~**


	8. Visitors and Questions

**I KNOW! I'M WAY DUE FOR AN UPDATE!**

**SORRRYYYYYYYY!**

**I recently just had 5 tests and handed in 3 assignments, and had a bad case of writers block. Or wording block? Cause I did know what I was writing about, just didn't know how O.o**

**AND I've been vocaloiding. So much stuff to do!**

**^Okay, that is so outdated…**

**Really, I know I said monthly, but….o.o**

**Yeah. Don't trust me on those stuff. Anyway, I do apologize for the extremely late chapter…It just recently came to me while I was reading some Vocaloid fanfics…I even had to kinda reread the story so I knew what I was writing about.**

**I've think I actually like writing in 3****rd **** person perspective better, so the whole story will from now be written totally in 3****rd**** person…no problems, right…?**

**And I do realize the story(of the game) may move on a bit too quickly…two lines from the game may be 10 minutes apart. I just wanna get to the important parts =3**

**By the way, anyone going to the Final Fantasy Distant Worlds concert? I know I am. And I'm reeaaaaly excited XD**

**There's so much more I wanted to put in. Didn't know how T_T**

**AND OMG! FFXIII-2~ So excited XD  
**

**Well, with all that rambling done…Enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII. Well, XIII-2s announced already, so why do I need to own it? =3  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Visitors and Questions

"Ahhh! We're here!"

Claire and Lightning had arrived at the grocery store. As usual, it was very busy, tons of cars zooping around the parking lot looking for empty spaces. The store itself was as big as the car park, with a huge 'FrujaFuff'(This store does not exist, I made up the name) sign hanging over the doors, welcoming the costumers in. Claire could tell Lightning was nervous since her right hand was always gripping the place her Blazefire Saber usually was.

"Where…are we?" She finally asked.

Claire pretended not to notice Lightning's stiff form. "A grocery store. We can buy all kinds of food here."

Lightning did not relax.

Claire walked in front of Lightning and put both her hands on her shoulder. "Light! Relax! No one's attacking you today!" She wondered about that for a moment, though. _Sure, no one's gonna come and shoot at us, but if anyone recognizes Light, She is going to be attacked at a level that 's a LOT worse. Smothered by fanboys and fangirls is a bad way to die._

She shook off the thought and entered the store with Lightning cautiously trailing behind her, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. As Claire finished up and headed towards the cashier, she realised…she was alone.

_Wait…Where's Lightning? Don't tell me…!_

She quickly went back to search for Lightning and found her at the next row 'talking' with a little girl. Light seemed a bit annoyed, and she wondered what they were talking about. As she got closer to them, Claire heard the little girl say something that made her heart drop.

"lightning?"

_ALJSHSDHFLKDJHDJHGl- _

In other words, Claire spazzed.

The girl's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Ergg! Me don't like blwue lightning. Scawy."

_Oh._

Claire straightened herself up and took a deep breath before striding over to where Lightning and the girl was. Hearing her footsteps, Lightning quickly left the girl and walked up to where Claire was.

"Light? What was that about?" she asked.

"She just walked up to me and started talking to me. Doesn't she know not to talk to strangers?" Lightning replied quickly, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Nonono. I mean why did she start talking about Lightning?"

"She asked for my name."

Claire sighed softly. Lightning was blunt as always.

"Well…People recognise Lightning too easily…so why don't we make up a fake name for you?" she said.

"What's wrong with using my name?" she retorted.

And stubborn.

"Because…Lightning is too recognisable!" Claire nearly shouted, causing a few shoppers to look their way.

Lighting sighed before replying, "Then what do you _propose _the name to be?"

She stopped. _Okay. Didn't think of that._

"We'll uh…figure it out on the way home."

* * *

The two paid for the groceries and began their walk home. Since the little 'incident' had delayed them, Claire again decided to take the shortcut back home. As they passed by the small alleyway, she heard some shuffling.

She paused in her steps._Talk about Déjà vu. It would be funny if it was Serah or something._

Lightning had also heard the sounds, so they slowly approached the alleyway. As they got closer, Claire could make out a small figure lying on the ground. It looked like…

"Serah!"

Claire spun around just in time to see Lightning run past her and gently scoop the waking Serah into her hands. Not wanting to interrupt their reunion when Serah did open her eyes, she stepped to the side and leaned against the wall.

She was startled when she suddenly heard her name.

_Wha..?_

She instinctively snapped her head to the source of the call to see Serah jump at Light, arms wide. They both fell to the ground.

"Claire, you're safe!" Serah buried her head into Lightning's shoulder.

_Oh, THAT Claire._

She watched as Serah sobbed a few more times into Lightning's shoulders before pulling away and surveying her surroundings. It was only a few seconds later that she finally grasped the situation and asked:

"Where am I?"

-15 minutes later-

The door burst open to reveal a pissed off Snow pulling on Hope's cheek.

"Can you say that again, Hope?"

Hope ignored Snow and kicked him off, rubbing his cheeks. Snow then began to stomp towards Hope, but, in the process, tripped over a cushion and landed smack bang on his face, which earned a giggle from Serah.

"Having fun, Snow?"

Snow quickly got up and turned towards who he thought was Lightning, and proceeded to say sorry over and over again until he was stopped by a hit on the head.

"Ow, what was that f-" he stopped when he finally noticed the person who hit him…wasn't Lightning.

"Serah?"

Serah laughed a bit before replying, "No, it's Lightning dressed up as Serah, idiot."

Lightning shot a small glare at Serah, then looked at Snow, who was still…stoned.

It was only after a few more seconds before his brain managed to comprehend everything, and he finally asked, "Why are you dressed up as Serah?"

This time it was a punch to the face. By Lightning.

-Meanwhile-

"Geez, didn't have to pull so hard…" Hope grumbled as he rubbed his cheek.

"You alright?" Hope was startled when Claire suddenly appeared behind him and he breathed out a sigh before replying. "Yeah…I think my cheeks are stretched permanently, though."

"What made him do that to you?" she asked.

"I 'accidentally' bad-mouthed his bandana."

Claire giggled at that. She had never imagined Snow would treasure his bandana that much. She made a mental note to herself to ask Snow why when she had the time. _And speaking of Snow…_

"Come on, we should probably get back to the living room. Who knows what's happened to Snow while we were talking." Claire quickly took Hope's arm and led him back to the living room. In her hurry, she failed to notice the faint red that had spread across Hope's cheeks.

* * *

"Great, now I'm a Panda," Snow grumbled.

Claire and Hope arrived at the living room to find Snow grumbling…something, Serah comforting (at least, trying to) Snow, and Lightning…sitting on a sofa.

"Um, what happened?" Hope finally asked.

Snow grumbled a bit more before replying to Hope's question. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, self explanatory, I guess."

-5 seconds later-

"So, want to continue?"

xxx

The game resumed...as Hope crash-landed into the Pulse Fal'Cie.

"Hope, underage driving."

"Shut up!"

Claire couldn't help but smile at the never ending arguments between Snow and Hope. She took a glance at the ever so short tempered Lightning then at Serah, who looked…puzzled.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked her.

Serah looked up at Claire. "No, it's just…I realised I don't actually know much about the whole thing."

Lightning finally spoke. "But I thought you said you were with us the whole time?"

"Well," Serah took a glance at Snow, "I can't see through pockets."

"It's not my fault!"

"Might be."

"Hope! Not your business!"

Claire chuckled. She had never thought she would be watching actual FFXIII characters argue in her living room.

"Okay, guys. Back to the game, okay?"

* * *

"**You become a Pulse L'Cie, and you're finished."**

_Then why the hell did you follow us in?_ Snow thought to himself, but at least he was smart enough to know not to say it out loud. Being a panda was bad enough already.

But he couldn't suppress the small 'awwww' when Vanille once again pulled Hope into a hug, which earned a small glare from him.

"**Get off me."**

Snow looked at Hope with a cheeky grin. "Giving Vanille the cold shoulder, Hope?"

Hope ignored him.

He didn't get to question him further, though.

"**Serah? Can you hear me? Where are you?"**

The booming voice of Snow echoed from the speakers, causing Serah to flinch slightly.

"I think everyone BUT Serah heard you there." Lightning's comment caused Snow to glare at her slightly, but he stopped when she shot one back at him, though he was able to tell it wasn't serious from her eyes.

He thought for a moment. How could he tell just from her eyes? _Probably been glared at too much, _he concluded.

He was curious about one thing, though.

"Serah, did you hear me?"

Serah smiled innocently before replying.

"Nope!"

Snow was, of course, devastated. But he noticed a change in Lightning's expression at the next scene, which caught his interest.

Lightning quickly realized what was about to come. And she did NOT want anyone to see this.

"Claire, skip this, please."

Claire looked at Lightning with a small smile. _Of course she wouldn't want anyone to see this, huh? _She had the thought to ignore the request for a short while, but knowing Lightning might get mad (and everyone knows it's a bad thing), she obliged.

Snow's disappointed sigh was heard by everyone.

Hope was fairly curious. "Why?"

Everyone in the room (except Claire) looked at Lightning for the answer. Claire, guessing that she would never tell anyone that she 'talked' to a door, decided to just give a simple explanation to the curious group without damaging Light's pride in any way.

"It's just Light opening a door. Nothing much to see." Of course, that piqued their interest even further as to why the scene would be skipped if it was that simple, but since Lightning wanted it skipped so desperately, they gave up and opted to ask Sazh instead.

"**Hang on, baby! Your hero's on the way."**

The game switched back to Hope and Vanille as Snow's voice echoed throughout the Pulse Fal'cie. Serah gave Snow an apologetic smile, indicating that she didn't hear that one either.

Hope sighed as he watched the next scene. What was he thinking, really? He slapped himself mentally for being such a coward.

"**How could you save a L'cie, and not…"**

_How could I have not noticed that? _Snow slapped himself mentally for being such an idiot. Looking at it now, it was so obvious.

A comment from Lightning did not help.

"Idiot."

He didn't retort this time. He knew it was true.

"**My sister…she's a L'Cie."**

Snow never actually thought Lightning would tell a complete stranger this. He continued to watch, and he couldn't help laughing slightly at the irony in Sazh's words. Blow up Cocoon, indeed.

The next scene caught everyone's attention, especially Serah. She didn't have much memories of what happened after she'd turned to crystal, after all.

"**It's over! Open your eyes and face reality!"**

She flinched slightly as Snow was knocked to the ground by a deeply upset Lightning, and she couldn't contain the smile that crept onto her lips. Lightning was being over-protective, as always.

"Thank you."

The sudden words from Serah caught Lightning and Snow off guard. Not letting them interrupt her, she continued.

"For everything."

Everyone was surprised when Lightning suddenly stood up and hugged Serah tightly. Quickly letting go, she looked away and said,

"Don't say anything."

Serah nodded at Light. "I wish you didn't do it, though."

_Was I seeing soft Lightning? _Snow thought to himself as Light sat back on her seat, expression unchanged.

Everyone knew what was about to happen.

"**So this is...the Fal'cie."**

**

* * *

**

**Once again, sorry for the (VERY) late update (And the shortness of it)**

**I'll try to get the next chap done ASAP!**

**And did anyone catch the tiny, tiny hint of LightxSnow?**

**Can anyone guess where I got the name 'FrujaFuff' from?**

**Guess correctly and you'll get a cookie~**


End file.
